The Power of Three - The Darklighter
by Francoist
Summary: Philippe, Selena and Karlia return in the SEQUEL TO: The Power of Three - A Destiny for Something Special. Please note: The first two books in the series are SHORT fictions, the 3rd (being written currently) will be a normal length story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

 _Francois.T. here, welcoming you all to Book 2 of The Power of Three SAGA "The Darklighter"._

 _All your faves from Book one are back including: Philippe, Selena and Karlia and a new main-character will be introduced in this one, who will it be?_

 _Enjoy guys and please comment or message me at anytime._

 _Francois_

 _xoxo._

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Selena and Philippe flicked through their book of shadows. It had been a while since they had come face to face with a demon. I guess you could say they had been demon-lite. But this demon was certainly making up for it.

The demon Salsburt was well known for throwing energy balls, but he could be vanquished with a power of three spell. Fortunately for Philippe and Selena they had come across Karlia who once joined the other two had formed the new charmed ones.

"Energy ball." Yelled Karlia for what felt like the 100th time, the energy ball that Salsburt had thrown had appeared in karlia's hands and she threw it back it him, having, once again, no affect on the upper level demon.

"When will you learn witch, my energy balls don't work on me."

"Hurry hurry." Said Karlia, "I don't know how much longer I can distract him for."

"Here it is." Said Philippe.

They all read the spell to together:

 _Powers of the witches may_

 _Seek you out and throw away_

 _We vanquish you now with poise and grace_

 _Vanquish this demon through time and space._

The demon gave out a mighty roar, and in a burst of flames he was gone.

"So…" started Karlia.

"…This is what its like to work against demons, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much." Said Philippe.

"But at least with you here we have someone with the power of telekinesis." Said Selena.

Selena and Philippe were great friends they had known each other for 12 years now and were very close. On Philippe's 22nd birthday he was visited by an Elder (a sort of head angel figure) who had given him a power, the power to freeze time. Philippe found it hard keeping his secret from Selena. But it didn't take long for Selena to acquire powers of her own. On her 23rd birthday, she received the power to have premonitions. After revealing to each other about their powers, the elder then visited the two together and told them that they would be the new Power of Three, but were missing the third person.

It took months to get used to everything, from being powerful witches, to learning that demons do in fact exist and also learning that they were only 2/3rds of the Power of Three.

But in time they learned to accept their fate, and not one day later they had discovered a woman called Karlia who was originally their innocent. They saved her from a grimlock and then the elder came down one last time to announce that Karlia was indeed the 3rd charmed one.

Now here they were 2 weeks later vanquishing only their 2nd demon since knowing Karlia.

"Well, that seemed almost anti-climactic." Said Selena after a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Karlia.

"Well, only that Demons never usually go quietly."

"Ah, Selena he didn't exactly go quietly." Reminded Karlia.

"He screamed quite loudly."

Selena looked upwards as if praying for patience.

"I mean… they normally have other demons coming in to replace them."

At that moment a swirl of white and blue lights could be seen.

"Philippe?" questioned Selena

"I know I'm on it." Responded Philippe with his hands ready in motion to freeze whatever this demon was.

The figure finally revealed himself and Philippe made to freeze him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" said the figure, holding up his hand in defence.

"I'm one of the good guys."

"Oh yeah…" said Philippe

"Prove it."

The man looked at Philippe sceptically.

"Don't you think if I was a demon I would have blown you up already?"

"Ah, not necessarily." Said Selena, even more sceptically.

"Philippe…" Selena intimated Philippe's hands for when he freezes demons.

"No, Selena." Said Philippe.

"Let's hear him out."

The figure, which started looking more and more like a human every second smiled and walked himself into their living room and sat down on one of the couches, he then made a gesture as if inviting them to sit down as well.

"Ah, your inviting us to sit down in our own lounge?" Selena questioned, growing more and more sceptical by the second.

"Yes, Selena. I have something important to tell you."

Karlia who had been hiding behind Selena all this time poked her head around and said

"Well as long as you're not talking about death or killing us, I guess that's ok."

"Well actually it is about you dying, or at least how to avoid it…"

But Selena didn't need to hear anymore,

"OK there Mr. Man, I've heard enough. Philippe…?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Said the man. "You need me. I am your white lighter."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"White Lighter?" asked Karlia and Selena at the same time.

"Yes," started Philippe rolling his eyes and hurrying on

"A white lighter is kind of like a guardian angel who watches over witches." He turned back to face the man.

"I knew you guys existed but since we hadn't heard from you in like 4 months, I kind of figured we were going to be left to our own devices."

The man stood up.

"Well, you were left alone, but only because there weren't demons powerful enough to stop you before."

"Easy for you to say." Said Karlia under her breath.

The man smiled.

"By the way my name is Leo."

"Well, pleased to meet you Leo." Said Philippe.

Selena rolled her eyes and looked at Philippe.

"Ah, Philippe can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"We'll be right back." Said Selena pulling Philippe towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Philippe and Selena sat on the kitchen table and started talking quickly.

"You never told me that white lighters were real." Demanded Selena.

"I presumed you knew." Answered Philippe.

"Well never assume with me, it saves time… bring me up to speed."

"Ok," said Philippe.

"Well it's just like in Charmed; all of it… is real. Except that Leo is the name that all the male white lighters are given, and Natalie is the name that all the women are given."

Selena looked confused.

"O… k… then how do they know who's charge is calling if 20 charges at once all call out Leo."

In a flash of white and blue lights, Leo appeared by their side in the kitchen.

"Leo?" Called out Karlia.

"Ah, you guys, Leo is…"

"… In here." Philippe finished for her.

"But how?" asked Selena.

Leo smiled, and Philippe couldn't help smiling back. There was something about Leo that made Philippe feel at ease.

"You called for me, and as your my charge I immediately came after you."

"Nice." Said Selena rolling her eyes.

"Forgive her." Said Philippe

"Selena's sort of a 'fix it yourself' kind of gal."

Philippe and Leo shared a little smile together.

"Look I had better get going anyway, the elders sent me down here just to meet you, you can call me when you…" 

"Wait a minute." Interrupted Karlia

"…elders?"

"They are the leaders of good magic and the superior to white lighters." Philippe said all in a rush.

"Right and they need me to get back up there. If you need me call me."

"Will do." Replied Philippe.

"Not likely" yelled Selena as Leo disappeared into a flash of white and blue lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The power of three were sitting in the lounge room talking about Leo. Selena seemed quite concerned.

"I don't know you guys, I mean; I never knew white lighters even existed. And also, why did he never come down before now?"

Philippe leaned over towards her.

"But as he said, we didn't need him before now."

"Ands that's another thing," said Selena

"Why didn't he tell us about the new demon or warlock or whatever it is? In charmed Leo always told them what was coming."

"No he didn't. He warned them something was coming and then they went to the…"

"Book of shadows?" Karlia chimed in.

"Right behind you." Said Philippe.

Selena grudgingly followed. And the three of them found themselves going upstairs towards the attic.

"You know," said Selena.

"Our life is starting to look exactly like charmed. Power of three, Book of Shadows, Book of Shadows kept in attic and not to mention, white lighter."

Selena said the last two words almost as though they were a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah well, it's our destiny. Why do you think you were obsessed with the show? To help you prepare for what was to come." Said Philippe.

"Yeah well it sucks, not being able to do things for ourselves. I mean LEO is gonna come shining in and…"

Selena stopped as she saw white and blue lights appear and then be replaced by Leo.

"See what I mean?"

"What, what is it?" asked Leo in the sate of emergency.

"Good question," responded Selena.

"Getting bored up their in the clouds huh?"

"You called me." Said Leo.

"No I didn't" said Selena growing impatient.

Suddenly it dawned on Philippe what had actually happened.

"Oh my god, do you mean to tell us Leo, that every time we say your name, you are gonna appear?"

"Yeah that's the way it works, why?"

"Because Selena just said your name, in passing and here you are. So you mean even if we are just talking about you, one mention of your name and your gonna, orb… it is called orbing right?"

Leo nodded.

"… Orb in every time?"

Karlia and Selena looked like they were watching a tennis match with their heads going from side to side following the conversation.

Once again Leo nodded.

"Well I think that's a little too strong a connection." Said Selena with a rye smile.

Both Philippe and Leo turned to Selena in surprise. They had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Yes I'm still here…hi. Anyway I think you need to go up there and tell your buddies to lighten the connection. Because you could otherwise find yourself on call 24-7."

"But Selena, I am on call 24-7." Replied Leo.

"Ok fair point, but what if, say, I'm in bed with my boyfriend and we are talking about what happened today and I happened to mention your name, you would just appear?" Selena was growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"Well you shouldn't be telling anyone else about you at the moment if you don't want yourselves exposed."

Selena pointed a finger at Leo.

"That is not my point."

"I know, I get it. Guess ill go have a word with the elders."

Selena, who still looked frustrated, gave him a dismissive wave with her hand.

"Yep, go, go, go, go."

Once Leo orbed out of the room, Selena raced over to the book of shadows


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

What are you looking for?" Inquired Philippe.

"We don't even know what it is that we are up against."

Perplexed, Karlia and Philippe went over to see what Selena was looking up.

"Yes we do. They are called white lighters and they won't give us a moment of peace."

Philippe rolled his eyes.

"Selena how many times do I have to tell you? They are good people."

"Angels in fact." Added Karlia.

But Selena wasn't listening. She was riffling through the book of shadows like a woman on a mission.

"A-ha!" said Selena at last.

"The White lighters."

Everyone read what it had to say on white lighters.

 _White Lighters are angels that are sent down to earth to help witches with their powers._

 _Their main objective is to help their witches (commonly referred to as charges) when they are in danger._

 _The male white lighters are predominantly sent down to Female witches, with the newly christened name of Leo._

 _The Female white lighters are newly christened witch the name of Natalie and are predominantly sent down to help male witches._

 _The most important of all white lighters is the head male white lighter (still known as Leo) who helps the Power of Three._

 _There is only one known way for a white lighter to die and that is for them to be struck with a dark lighters arrow._

 _Other then that they are immune from most powers of exorcism, however certain powers can have affect on them, such as the power to freeze and the power to harm._

"So…" said Selena, thinking out loud.

"…You can still put the whammy on them then?" she asked referring to Philippe.

"I guess but why would I want to?"

"Because…" started Selena rolling her eyes and sounding like a teacher explaing to a child that one plus one is two.

"… we still don't know if Leo is evil or not. I mean it says here that they are immune to all powers except to a dark lighters arrow. So we need to summon a dark lighter and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." Said Philippe sounding impatient.

"Selena are you really trying to say that you think Leo is evil? After all the charmed episodes you've seen, now you wanna go ahead and vanquish a white lighter?"

"That could have just been a story… Maybe the Charmed ones were the evil ones and they just were portrayed in a good light."

"You're kidding me." Responded Philippe.

"Well if you wanna kill Leo, you'll have to do it with out me."

Karlia, who had been pacing up and down, finally couldn't take this anymore and decided to chime in.

"That's fine, we don't need the power of three anyway, right Selena?"

"No… we don't" said Selena looking at the book.

"Fine" said Philippe

"I just hope you know what you are doing"

"Oh believe me… we do." Said Selena.

And with that Philippe turned on his heel and walked out of the attic.

Philippe couldn't believe it. Selena and Karlia wanted to vanquish their white lighter. The one angel that was truly sent down to help them with their powers. Philippe knew he had no choice on what he was about to do, so he walked into his bedroom, closed the door and whispered,

"Leo."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Leo appeared a moment later.

"What?"

"Shhhhh!" said Philippe.

"Selena and Karlia are trying too summon a dark lighter to try and kill you."

"Yeah I know, I've been listening into your conversations."

"Oh yeah, I forgot white lighters can do that."

"Can you like orb me away from here so we can talk?"

"Sure, take my hand"

Leo and Philippe disappeared in the same white and blue light.

Back in the attic Selena was preparing the potion to call a dark lighter, while Karlia was working on a spell.

"Now, make sure it's specific." Said Selena.

"Oh it is." Said Karlia.

And she read out what she had written:

 _Evil is a faithful foe and we need you now_

 _So come and join our circle and we will show you how_

 _Powers of the darkness rule you day and night_

 _So come now and stand before me covered in dark light._

"Long… and wordy." Said Selena.

"At least it's better then saying 'Dark lighter…appear'"

"Well… I couldn't think of anything else, ok?"

"…and that's why I, am on spell writing."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then Selena stood up.

"Ok, the potion is ready… spell?

"Check." Said Karlia.

"Ok let's get ready to vanquish this white lighter's sorry ass."

Meanwhile on the outskirts of France Leo and Philippe orbed into a bathroom inside a coffee shop.

"Where are we?" asked Philippe.

"At a coffee shop, in Paris."

"P-Paris what the…"

"I love it hear. The coffee is great." Said Leo, as if he had just taken Philippe down the road.

"But we are in Paris. Paris. I have wanted to come here my whole life."

"Well we don't have long." Said Leo.

"…just enough time to have a coffee and a chat."

The two men walked out of the bathroom and up to the counter. There were some French men there talking in French.

"Hi, two coffee's please." Said Philippe.

"Ah, Philippe?" questioned Leo.

"No, no, Leo I'll pay today."

"Well you would have to anyways, white lighter pay sucks. But that's not what I mean."

"Well then what do you…?" But Leo cut him off.

"Bonjour, duo coupja coffee, merci."

One of the French boys replied to Leo.

"Ah, wi monsier hea non spreket the fance'?"

"non." Said Leo.

"You are American?" The man asked.

"Australian actually."

"Oh the land down under." Said the French man looking all happy.

"I visit once with my mother, we love your kangaroos."

Philippe and Leo laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _Evil is a faithful foe and we need you now_

 _So come and join our circle and we will show you how_

 _Powers of the darkness rule you day and night_

 _So come now and stand before me covered in dark light._

Selena and Karlia waited in anticipation, for something… anything that would lead to a sign that the spell worked. But nothing happened.

"It's that spell of yours; I told you it was too wordy." Said Selena.

"I know, but I didn't see anything in the book of shadows."

Selena, who at that moment was flipping through the book said,

"Well then what's this?"

Karlia came over and together they read.

 _A dark lighter is an evil being who's main role is to kill white lighters._

 _Beware of this demon as it will go to any lengths to kill a white lighter._

 _To summon a dark lighter you will need to say these two spells:_

 _Power of all evil_

 _I call yourself to me_

 _Power of all evil_

 _Bring life to me_

 _Then prick yourself with an athme grab a pentagram, hold on to it and recite the following spell:_

 _Aruba genua and winds of the Caspian Sea_

 _Bring forth the one you know we need_

 _We seek him as he is the best_

 _Bring forth the dark lighter's evil zest._

Once again sounding like a sarcastic teacher Selena said,

"So what's this then, a mirage'?"

"I didn't see it before."

"Ok let's say the spell."

 _Power of all evil_

 _I call yourself to me_

 _Power of all evil_

 _Bring life to me_

"Ok and now we need to prick our fingers with this atheme." Said Selena grabbing the atheme from a shelf in the attic. Karlia looked queasy, but Selena had no time for that.

"Hold out your hand, come on, it'll be quick."

Selena pricked both of their fingers and then grabbed a pentagram from the same shelf. Together they both said:

 _Aruba genua and winds of the Caspian Sea_

 _Bring forth the one you know we need_

 _We seek him as he is the best_

 _Bring forth the dark lighter's evil zest._

In a whirl of black smoke, a dark-lighter appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked unkindly.

"How dare you summon me?"

"Hey! Tall, dark, one." Said Selena.

"We have a white lighter for you."

"A white lighter, why didn't you say so, where is he?"

"Oh he'll be here, you can count on it." Said Karlia, and without warning she bowed down to the Dark-lighter as if he were her lord. Selena looked at Karlia as though she were crazy, but also found herself bowing towards the dark-lighter.

"Leo." Called Selena.

But nothing happened.

"Damn it Leo, I mean it get you ass down here now!"

"Hmm, nicely done." Said the dark-lighter, before realising the Leo still wasn't there.

"What the… Leo always comes when we call." Said Karlia.

"Are you sure?" asked the dark-lighter.

"Of course we are sure." Said Selena.

"…he even told us, whenever we need him we just call his name and he will come."

"Hmmm." Said the dark-lighter.

"That's very interesting news. White-lighters don't normally respond to evil."

"Evil?" asked Karlia.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Leo! What's going on?" asked Philippe.

"I'm getting a call from Selena."

Leo looked worried.

"Well you can't go, it must be a trap."

"It is," said Leo.

"But it's not easy to avoid a call. I need to use all my concentration."

Philippe quietened down straight away. He knew how hard it must be for Leo to have to ignore one of his charges. Philippe started to wonder about what was going on back at the house. Had they called the dark-lighter yet? Was the dark-lighter there ready and waiting? Only time would tell. After a while Leo lifted his head out of his hand and looked up at Philippe.

"It's over, I think."

"You think? Well that's good isn't it? I mean they aren't a threat if they're not calling you right?"

"Wrong." Said Leo looking upset.

"I can hear them but I can't orb to them, which can only mean one thing."

"What?" asked Philippe nervously.

"They've converted to Evil."

"Evil?" Selena asked again

"Explain."

"Well…" started the dark-lighter.

"It's quite simple actually. The only way I can be summoned is by spirits of evil. This means that you two have now turned evil so that I can kill the white-lighter."

"Evil?" Karlia was still having trouble connecting the dots.

"Yes, but I must ask you, out of curiosity. Why did you come so willingly? Normally the balance of good and evil stays that way. Good never comes willingly, so why did you?"

Selena looked at Karlia. But Karlia somehow looked different.

"We want the white-lighter dead as much as you do."

"Yeah, so you go sha-bam…" Selena mimed blowing up someone,

"…and we become good again. Right?"

"Wrong." Said the dark-lighter.

"You chose evil therefore you are evil. And you will now live with that. You're lives have changed now, and so has your destiny. You are no longer the power of three as good witches; you are the power of two with evil inside of you."

"Yeah right, gimme a br-…" started Selena. But Karlia cut her off.

"Let me show her."

And without warning Karlia held out her hand and a spray of fire came out of it, smashing a vase that was up on the shelves. Selena looked at Karlia and then back at the dark-lighter.

"Will you excuse us for a second?"

And just like earlier that day with Philippe, Selena dragged Karlia over to a space and started to talk to her.

"So what, now we're evil?" asked Selena.

"Yeah and loving it." Said Karlia.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Leo, what do you mean they're evil?"

"They must have given up their powers, that's the only way to summon a dark lighter. I didn't think they'd be that desperate to kill me."

Philippe couldn't believe it. He knew that sub-consciously the only reason that Selena and Karlia wanted to kill Leo is because they didn't understand him enough. But he also knew in his heart of hearts that there was no way they would turn themselves evil to do it. As a matter of fact he knew that it would take a lot to turn Selena evil.

"What do we have to do?" asked Philippe.

"Do?" questioned Leo.

"Yeah, do. What do we have to do to save them? Leo they are like family to me."

"Well there is only one thing we can do, but it's very risky and you would be breaking a few rules along the way."

"Just tell me what it is and we'll see if it's too risky." Replied Philippe in a rush, knowing all too well, irregardless of what they had to do, he would do it. Selena and Karlia were the closest thing to family Philippe had ever known.

"We have to go back to the past, and un-do what has been done."

"Yeah but how?" asked Philippe.

"Well we need the book of shadows." Said Leo.

"Once we have the book, we can say the spell to take us back in time, but we will be going back as ghosts, so we won't be able to control much."

But Philippe had already gotten up.

"Leo, orb me back home, I think I know a way of how to get the book, with out being seen."

Leo orbed them back home and into Philippe's room. Philippe opened the door a crack and looked out of the room. As his room was directly opposite the attic he could see when the girls would be vacating the room. But no one was there.

"Leo, now." Whispered Philippe.

Philippe ran out of the room and Leo followed. He grabbed the book and started flicking through the pages to find any spell that would take them back in time.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing." Philippe kept saying turning each page and continuing to look more and more frustrated.

"Here let me try." Said Leo, and putting his hands on the book, they glowed and the books pages began to move on their own, until they landed on the page of the time reversal spell.

"This is it." Said Leo.

"Say this spell with me, and quickly."

They could hear footsteps approaching the attic and something that sounded like Selena saying she never locked the attic door. Without a moment to loose they said the spell.

 _There is a time for everything_

 _And everything its place_

 _So take us back one more day_

 _Back through time and space._

Philippe knew the spell worked immediately because he found himself in the attic talking to Selena and Karlia, however he wasn't a ghost. He, himself appeared in the past in the place of his past self.

"So…" started Karlia.

"…This is what its like to work against demons, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much." Said Philippe.

"But at least with you here we have someone with the power of telekinesis." Said Selena.

Philippe realised there and then what he had to do.

"Selena, remember when we watched Charmed, how they had a white lighter called Leo?"

"Yeah what of it?" asked Selena.

"Well, how would you feel if we had a white lighter of our own?"

"I would love it, why do you ask?" Selena asked sceptically.

"And you would never want to vanquish it would you?"

"No, of course not. Why?"

"Philippe, what's going on?" asked Karlia.

"I spoke to an elder last night." Said Philippe

"Elder, what's that?" asked Karlia.

"They are the superior to white lighters." Said Selena.

"They are?" asked Karlia.

"Yes and we have one of our very own."

Karlia and Selena looked quite nervous

"Philippe, what are you saying?" asked Selena

"Oh I guess it's just easier if I show you. Girls meet our white lighter… Leo."

In a swirl of white and blue lights Leo appeared.

"Finally, it took all day to get you back." Said Selena.

"What?" said Philippe.

But from out of the shadows came the dark-lighter.

"There he is." Said Selena.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Selena, what the…?" asked Philippe.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Said the dark-lighter.

"Your friends here have turned evil; they have offered me a trade."

Philippe turned to Leo.

"This can't be happening."

"Oh yes it can." Said Selena and Karlia.

Together they started to say a spell:

 _We are the witches known as the power of three_

Philippe and Leo looked worried together.

"Stop!" cried out Philippe.

But nothing would stop Karlia and Selena.

 _And we vanquish this dark-lighter to eternity._

For a moment the Dark-Lighter looked all smug. Happy that these two low level demons had vanquished a white-lighter. Meanwhile Leo and Philippe looked quite upset, as Philippe, crying hugged Leo and whispered

"I'm sorry."

But the next thing that happened was quite bizarre. The Dark-Lighter blew up into a million tiny pieces and Leo and Philippe were still standing there in the attic.

"We did it!" said Karlia.

"Yes you did." Said Leo.

Philippe looked from Karlia to Selena, to Leo to try to get some sort of answer as to what had just happened. But there came no response, with the exception of happiness on all three faces. Finally Karlia walked over to Philippe and sat him down.

"We never meant to hurt Leo." Started Karlia.

"We knew what we were doing once I showed Selena that I was, so called, evil."

"So called?" asked Philippe.

"Yeah" piped up Selena, also eager to join in the conversation.

"When Karlia showed me that her powers had not in fact changed at all, I knew we were still the good ol' Power of Three."

"But.." started Philippe.

"Leo told me that you guys had turned evil."

"Yeah, I ah, kind of knew they weren't all along." Said Leo guiltily.

"So why didn't you tell me?" inquired Philippe.

"I had to make sure the plan was followed through. I knew they were using me as bait to lure out the dark-lighter, so there was no way I could let you know that something was up, incase…"

"Incase I spoiled the plan?" spat out Philippe.

"Well yeah." Said Leo.

"Then why did you orb me when I asked?"

"I wanted to take you to Paris, is that such a crime?"

They all laughed. Selena then walked up to Leo.

"By the way, sorry about earlier."

And she gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, welcome to the family Leo." Said Karlia.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Everything was back to normal. At least with the exception of the fact that the Power of Three now had a white lighter watching over them. Karlia stayed behind in the attic to clean up the mess that the Dark Lighter had caused when they had blown him up. Selena was in her bedroom trying to get a good night's sleep. Meanwhile Philippe and Leo were sitting on Philippe's bed in Philippe's bedroom discussing the events of the day.

"You know, one day I'd love you to take me for a trip around Paris." Said Philippe excitedly.

"We'll see." Smiled Leo.

Once again Philippe found himself smiling at Leo. He couldn't help it. This guy was and angel sent by god, literally. Leo stood up.

"Anyway I'd better get going." Said Leo.

"Yeah I suppose you had." Said Philippe.

"See you soon." Said Leo, as he vanished in a swirl of white and blue light.

"Yeah hopefully very soon." Said Philippe to the empty space where Leo once stood.

All was well again in the Power of Three household.

…For now…

 **THE END.**


End file.
